


Home

by Tree_Fics



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Post Cuba one shot.On days like these Alex summers feels completely at home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Tree, and this is my first ever fic. Yiu can find me at Tree-Fics in tumblr. I hope you enjoy this short little fic and please leave any suggestions for future fics and improvement. This has not been beata read so if yiu find any errors please inform me.

Alex hated silence, but he loved days like this. When the only noise was the mindless chatter if the TV or the muttered accusations from Erik about Charles using his mutation to win chess. Alex thought chess was boring , but it disrupted the arguments between them and did something to dispel the awkward sexual tension. Which was good, because Alex thought of then as parents and ew.

Raven, Shaun and Angel paid attention to the TV completely engrossed in some mind numbing show. And Alex, Alex was haply. Hank had finished Hus work early and was sat with him on the couch, his head resting on Alex's as Alex traced patterns in his fur. They were all happy despite the arguments and the training , this was home. But homes are too often torn apart and what happens in Cuba, should stay in Cuba.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry it was so short and I hope you have a good day


End file.
